Użytkownik:Trzcina08/HS052
Treść Cole nie odezwał się do nikogo od kolacji. Widać wczorajsza przegrana z liderem sali - Chuckiem, mocno mu się dała we znaki. Nie przegrał z liderem od czasu tej pamiętnej pierwszej bitwy o odznakę z Falknerem, kiedy to miał do dyspozycji jedynie Chikoritę. Po zjedzeniu wszyscy wrócili do pokoi, a Cole poszedł z nimi. Wyszedł na balkon i usiadł na leżaku. Patrzył na otwarte może. Latania w Olivine nie świeciła się. Widać nie miał kto jej świecić, skoro Ampharos jest chory. Jutro jest ostatni dzień w Cianwood. Ostatni w którym mogą coś zdziałać w tym mieście. Cole wstał, spojrzał jeszcze raz w stronę latarni i położył się zmęczony na łóżku. Oczy wyjątkowo szybko mu się zamknęły... Następnego dnia wszyscy wstali mniej więcej o tej samej porze. Przy śniadaniu spotkali Hikari i Ywone, które w pośpiechu zdążyły powiedzieć "Cześć", po czym uciekły za Centrum Pokemon, gdzie zamierzały poćwiczyć do pokazów. - To będą wyjątkowe pokazy! Będę rywalizowała z własną siostrą od czasów pierwszych pokazów! - mówiła podekscytowana Hikari. Cole, jak i pozostali nie mogli ich już słuchać, więc postanowili, że oddalą się i z dalsza będą się przyglądać ich treningowi. - Poćwiczymy bitwy! Uwaga, Clefairy naprzód! - krzyknęła Ywone. - Clefairy? - zapytał Cole i wyciągnął pokedex Cleafiry - pokemon wróżka. Wyższa forma Cleffy. Jej urocze zachowanie i krzyk sprawiają, że bardzo popularne. Są bardzo rzadko spotykane, a więc krążą legendy, że jej spotkanie przynosi szczęście - Czas na ciebie Aipom, słodziaku! - krzyknęła Hikari. Cole ponownie wyciągnął pokedex. Aipom - Pokémon małpa. Aipom jest pokémonem normalnym. Mieszka na szczytach wysokich drzew. Do wspinaczki używa swojego ogona w kształcie dłoni - Czyżby twój Cleffa ewoluował? - zapytał Lucas Ywone - Zgadza się! Dzisiaj w nocy moja Cleffa ewoluował. Był bardzo szczęśliwy, że jutro wystartuje w pokazach. Dobrze, wystarczy! Clefairy, drapanie! - Aipom, centro cios! - krzyknęła Hikari. Clefairy został odepchnięty przez silny centro cios Aipom. - A teraz Aipom prędkość! - krzyknęła Hikari - Podwójny Zespół Clefairy, nie damy się! - powiedziała Ywone. Klony szybko otoczyłi Aipom, a ta rozbijała je prędkością. Clefairy niezgrabnie zdradziła swoje położenie, a Aipom celnie odbiła ją centro ciosem. Sytuacja Ywone nie wyglądała najlepiej - A teraz Aipom, podwójny cios! - krzyknęła Hikari. Clefairy ponownie oberwał. - Użyj metronomu! - rozpaczała Ywone. Ruch którego użył to było drapanie, co nie zadowoliło Ywone. Dodatkowo Aipom dzielnie radziła sobie centro ciosem, przez co Clefairy został szybko znokautowany. - No nieźle siostrzyczko, nieźle. Przygotowałaś się. - A jak! - rzekła zadowolona Hikari. - Pokazy rozpoczynają się za pół godziny? Idziemy sobie zająć miejsca? - zapytała ich Lyra - Ja nie pójdę. Wybaczcie. Idę jeszcze raz do sali Chucka. Mam nowy plan... - powiedział nieco tajemniczo Cole, po czym się oddalił. - Samotny głąb? - rzekła po cichu Cassidy do Butcha ukrytego w gęstwinie konarów drzewa. - Idealna okazja, aby wreszcie zdobyć jego Chikoritę! Dzięki niej wygrasz pokazy! - rzekł Butch. Zeskoczyli z drzewa i pobiegli za Colem. - Te dwie niecnoty to kłopoty. - By uchronić świat od dewastacji - By zjednoczyć wszystkie ludy naszej nacji - Miłości i prawdzie nie przyznać racji - By gwiazd dosięgnąć będziemy walczyć - Butch - Cassidy - Zespół R walczy w służbie zła - Więc poddaj się lub do walki stań - Zespół R zakończył swoje motto. Tajemnicza macka schwytała Chikoritę i ścisnęła ją mocno, aby nie uciekła. - Zespole R! W głowie wam się poprzewracało! - krzyknął zdenerwowany Cole - No chyba nie...! Seel, pokaż się! Ciemna mgła! - krzyknęła Cassidy - Ojjj, nie ze mną te numery! Noctowl, rozwiej mgłę! - powiedział Cole. Mgła szybko została rozwiana, zanim Noctowl zdążył uciec. - Użyj powietrznego ataku! - krzyknął Cole. Chikorita została odcięta od ich macki. Cole złapał ją. W tym czasie Seel ponownie użył ciemnej mgły, a Zespół R uciekł, zanim Noctowl ponownie rozwiał mgłę. Cole udał się do sali Chucka, a w między czasie rozpoczęły się już pokazy w mieście Cianwood. - Witajcie koordynatorzy! Czas rozpocząć kolejne pokazy! Tym razem w mieście Cianwood! W naszych pokazach wystąpi dzisiaj 16 koordynatorów! - krzyknęła Karen po czym przedstawiła jury i zaprosiła pierwszych koordynatorów. Hikari użyła do apelu swojego Aipoma, który zrobił wspaniały pokaz używając prędkości. Hikari użyła Clefairy, który dzięki wykorzystaniu słodkiego buziaka i drapania stworzył wspaniałe konfetti. Wystąpiła również Jun, która użyła Larvitara do apelu, natomiast Archie stworzył trujące kombinacje używając trującego żądła i szybkiego ataku. Wystąpiła również długo nie widziana Cassidyrella, która użyła swojej Slugmy do apelu. Ostatni wyszedł na scenę Lucas. - Eevee naprzód! - krzyknął Lucas - Eevee, kule cienia! - kule cienia zostały wystrzelone w górę. - Teraz Eevee stalowy ogon! - Eevee położył się na ziemi i zaczął wirować, przez co kule cienia ponownie uniosły się w górę. - A teraz Eevee lodowy promień! - lodowy promień zamroził kule cienia, po czym Eevee użył wyładowania i kule cienia zaczęły wspaniale błyskać. W tym czasie... Cole toczył już kolejną bitwę o odznakę z Chuckiem. - Noctowl, powietrzny atak! - krzyknął Cole. Poliwrath Chucka nieźle oberwał. - A teraz Noctowl powietrzne cięcie! - krzyknął trener. Poliwrath wstał i ponownie oberwał. Widać był już na wykończeniu. - Poliwrath, możesz jeszcze walczyć? - zapytał go Chuck. Poliwrath nieco się chwiał. - Zakończmy to! Powietrze cięcie! - krzyknął Cole. Poliwrath stał się niezdolny do walki. Było jeden do jednego. Cole nareszcie poczuł wiatr w żaglach. W poprzednim starciu jego Misdreavus przegrała z Poliwrathem. - Powrót. Machamp naprzód! - krzyknął Chuck. Cole spodziewał się, że ponownie go użyje. Machamp był trudnym przeciwnikiem, i Cole dobrze to wiedział. - Dobrze, Powietrzne Cięcie! - krzyknął Cole - Machamp, rozbij je ramieniem! - Machamp Chucka rozbił powietrze cięcie. Cole wiedział, że takimi atakami niewiele zdziała, ale postanowił inaczej spróbować. - Jeszcze raz użyj powietrzego cięcia! - Machamp, powtórz swój manewr! - krzyknął lider - A, A, AAAAaaaaaa. Nie tak prędko. Noctowl, psychika! - To był świetny ruch. Machamp został zablokowany przez psychikę i otrzymał na siebie cios powietrznym cięciem. - Świetnie Noctowl. Zacznij nim miotać! - krzyknął Cole. - Machamp, nie daj się! - Machamp dzielnie stawiał opór tak, że Noctowlowi było ciężko go w ogóle ruszyć. - Użyj powietrznego ataku! - powiedział Cole. Noctowl podleciał do Machampa i oberwał mocno jego łamaczem murów. Noctowl uciekł w górę. Macham zaczął go atakować Błotnistym Strzałem. Noctowl unikał jego ataków, jednak gdy jeden z nich trafił w jego dziób miał nie lada problem. Zaczął się miotać, po czym użył nowego ruchu. Atak ten sprawił, że Machamp uskoczył na bok. - To promień aurory Machamp. Spokojnie, niewiele ci zrobi - powiedział Chuck. Cole zakodował to sobie w głowie. - A więc powietrzne cięcie! - krzyknął Cole - Machamp uskocz na bok i użyj ssącego ciosu! - krzyknął lider. Atak trafił w Noctowla z którego cała energia została wyssana. Upadł na ziemię niezdolny do walki. - Noctowl jest niezdolny do walki. Zwycięzcą w tym starciu jest lider sali Chuck - oznajmił sędzia. Cole ze smętną minął powrócił Noctowla. Tak bardzo liczył, że uda mu się wygrać. - Cole, wciąż za mało trenujesz. Na samej nadziei nie uda Ci się ze mną wygrać. Radzę ci wziąć się za siebie i swoje pokemony. Nie jest źle, ale mogłoby być lepiej. Do widzenia Cole - rzekł lider, po czym wyszedł. Cole ze smętną minął odszedł w kierunku sali pokazowej. Liczył, że chociaż Lucasowi poszło lepiej. Jak się okazało, Lucas przeszedł do drugiej rundy i właśnie miał walczyć z Cassidirellą w półfinałach. - Slugma, naprzód! - krzyknęła Cassidirella. - Dodrio pokaż się! - krzyknął Lucas - Slugma, miotacz płomieni! - Dodrio unik powietrznym asem! - krzyknął Lucas. Udało się, jednak Slugma nie poprzestawał na jednym ataku - A teraz Dodrio, kontratakuj potrójnym atakiem! - atak trafił w Slugmę. Ten stanął na chwilę po czym zaczął się elektryzować. Slugma został sparaliżowany przez potrójny atak. - To nasza szansa Dodrio, Dziobanie! - powiedział Lucas - Slugma, broń się! Tunel! - powiedziała Cassidirella. Slugma nie mógł jednak poruszyć się z miejsca. - Slugma, proszę! Ciemna mgła! - ten atak się udał, dzięki czemu Slugma zyskał nieco czasu. Niewiele, ponieważ ciemna mgła szybko została rozwiana przez powietrzny as Dodrio. Wkrótce jednak ognisty pokemon odzyskał panowanie nad sobą i zestrzelił miotaczem płomieni Dodrio, który stał się poparzony. Punkty były na równi. Dodrio starał się atakować, jednak poparzenie dawało mu się we znaki. Dodatkowo Slugma wciąż atakował go miotaczem płomieni. - CZAS MINĄŁ! Do finału przechodzi Cassidirella! - oznajmiła Karen. Lucas powrócił do pokeballa Dodrio po czym wrócił pośpiesznie do szatni. Ponownie nie udało mu się przejść do finału. Lucas nie był tym podbudowany, a z resztą kto by był. Podeszli do niego Lyra, Damian i Cole. Cole poinformował go, że nie zdobył odznaki. Razem usiedli i zaczęli myśleć nad swoją porażką. - Ej! Chłopaki! Głowy do góry! Niedługo będzie lepiej! Wiem, co ci Lucas poprawi humor. Nie długo odbywają się pokazy w mieście Titicaca. Może w nich weźmiesz udział? Ale musisz się ostro wziąć do treningu, ponieważ zostało mało czasu do Wielkiego Festiwalu, a ty masz ciągle dwie wstążki. - powiedział Damian ze srogą miną - Nie pomagasz im Dami - powiedziała Lyra mu szeptem. Chcąc nie chcąc podnieśli się z miejsca - Racja! To nie czas na smutki! Musimy się wziąć do pracy! - rzekł pierwszy Cole. Lucas nie wydawał się, aby mu ta przemowa poprawiła humor, jednak na chwilę uśmiechnął się. - A pokazy w mieście Cianwood wygrywa... Cassidirella! - krzyknęła Karen, co bohaterowie usłyszeli w telewizji. - Należało się jej. Walczyła dzisiaj znakomicie - powiedział Damian. Razem odeszli w stronę portu, ponieważ dzisiaj odpływał ich statek do Olivine. Wsiedli na pokład i od razu uderzyli do kajuty, gdzie rozłożyli się na łóżkach. Dzień był męczący i dla Lucas i dla Cola. Co się wydarzy w Olivine? Czy Ampharos Jasmine wyzdrowieje? Dowiecie się w kolejnym odcinku! Najważniejsze wydarzenia * Ywone ujawnia, że jej Cleffa ewoluował w Clefairy * Hikari objawia posiada Aipom * Hikari i Ywone toczą bitwę, którą wygrywa Hikari * Cole toczy rewanż z Chuckiem, który również przegrywa ** Noctowl Cola poznaje Promień Aurory * Pokazy w Cianwood wygrywa Cassidirella, która zdobywa swoją pierwszą wstążkę * Bohaterowie wypływają z Cianwood do Olvine Debiuty Pokemonów * Aipom (Hikari; debiut) * Clefairy (Ywone; debiut) * Nidoran (Archiego) Bohaterowie Ludzie *'Cole' *'Lyra' *'Lucas' *'Damian' *'Chuck' *'Hikari' *'Ywone' *'Butch' *'Cassidy' *'Archie' *'Jun' *'Karen' *'Pan Sukizo' *'Pan Contesta' *'Siostra Joy' *'Sędzia' *'Koordynatorzy' *'Widzowie' Pokemony Co to za pokemon? - Clefairy *'Chikorita' (Cola) *'Noctowl' (Cola) *'Misdreavus' (Cola) *'Dodrio' (Lucasa) *'Eevee' (Lucasa) *'Seel' (Cassidy) *'Slugma' (Cassidy) *'Clefairy' (Ywone) *'Flareon' (Ywone) *'Aipom' (Hikari) *'Larvitar' (Jun) *'Nidoran' (Archie'go) *'Machamp' (Chucka) *'Poliwhirl' (Chucka)